Our Time Together
by AngelaBucket
Summary: Aphmau travels to the dimension where she and Garroth meet will they have enough time to say everything? Garmau Aphmau x Garroth Rated T because i dont know if this story classifies as K
1. Chapter 1

A.U authors note: this is a short garmau fanfic and if you like it please leave a review and a suggestion on what you want me to write next I do not own minecraft diaries or any of the characters who take part in it if you don't know who aphmau is go subscribe to her on youtube the setting in this story is the dimension I don't know what to call it but it is where she and garroth meet when aphmau is asleep

"good night kawaii chan" aphmau said to kawaii chan from across the room

"good night aph…" kawaii chan fell asleep before she could finish aphmau's name

"well then I guess you really are tired"

Aphmau started drifting off to sleep slowly but surely

She then woke up and she remembered where she was she was in the place where she would see Garroth she dosent know how it happened but she will take advantage of her only minutes with Garroth she started running to the tree where she knew that garroth would be at she then started yelling. "GARROTH IM BACK IM BACK WHERE ARE YOU?" she then started looking for him all around she then felt two hands in her shoulders "boo" garroth said behind her. She ignored the fact that he just spooked her out and went up to him and hugged him. "I missed you" aphmau said in his arms. Garroth hugged her back and said "Seriously, a hug is that all your giving me after I havent seen you in a mounth"

"Well….i don't know if I want t…" she was in shock garroth pulled her so close they were an inch apart she could feel his breath on her skin

"I think I just made it easier for you" garroth said

"A bit"

She closed that last inch between them until finally their lips where touching aphmau became a little more flirty and did the best she could to enjoy these moments with garroth

She kissed him passionatly Garroth retured the passion they of course had to go up for air but each time they would they would become even more wild in the kiss and they loved that as they kissed they extended their love Aphmau was getting tired of standing up so she told Garroth

"Garroth my legs are tired"

He dint awnser instead he picked her up on the wall of the tree and aphmau felt A LOT more flirty than before she put her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck and kissed him as she had never kissed anyone they were doing something marvolus they both showed their love for each other with this kiss they dint need something more this was what they were disiaring more than anything in their lives.

"Garroth"

"ummmmhummm" he dint want to stop clearly

"I think they gave us more time"  
"THANK THE LORDS"

"hahahahh"

"THANK THE LORDS I HAVE A FEW MORE SECONDS OR MINUTES OR WHATEVER WITH THE GIRL I LOVE AND THE GIRL WHO I WILL ALWAYS LOVE" garroth shouted into the sky he put down aphmau and they joined their noses together

"THANK THE LORDS I HAVE BEEN GIVEN THIS TIME WITH THE MAN I LOVE AND WHO I WILL ALWAYS LOVE"

"can I tell you something aphmau?"

"anything"

"I love you" garroth said aphmau gave him one last short kiss and said

"I love you too" they hugged until the bells rang what they did they will keep forever maybe it will take a while for Garroth to get out but while they are working on that she and him will keep that moment in their heats

 **This is my first ever fanfiction that involed kissing i hope you enjoyed it is not edited just yet I just wanted to get it out there for you to read please leave a review if you can and ill see you in my next fanfic gooooooodddddd byeeeeeeeeee !1**


	2. Chapter 2

A,U some of you were asking for more so here it goes I hope you like so here it goes this takes place after aphmau gets out of the dimension I do not own Minecraft Diaries go subscibe to Aphmau in YouTube if you havent already and I hope you enjoy this ;) THANK YOU TO **Minty542 , emma , and Flamegoesupguren** for commenting ;)

(Aphmau woke up after the whole incident in the other dimension with a sudden start her best friend Kawaii Chan who she was living with for a while till she got settled in to another house had just shook her awake

"APHMAU SENPAI WHERE WERE YOU YOU HAD ME WORRIED ALL NIGHT"

"Why….did…..you…..wake…me…up.." Aphmau said

"OH im sorry when I saw you there I thought I have to ask her where she was because you werent here all night"

"Its ok Kawaii Chan I was just about to wake up"

"I asked Zoey what it was and she told me you were in the dimension with garroth in it"

"I was…." Aphmau pulled her head down and smiled she loved every second with Garroth

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing….."

"APHMAU SENPAI YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW IF NOT YOU ARE GETTING OUT OF MY HOUSE"

"Fine jeez well me and Garroth I….we kissed maybe?"

"OMG APHMAU SENPAI MY SHIP SET SAIL YES YES YES"

Kawaii Chan then hugged Aphmau and told her

"Kawaii Chan will leave you alone you don't have to go into full detail just YES!"

"Thanks Kawaii Chan"

Kawaii Chan shut the door behind her and left Aphmau alone

Does that mean that we are dating? How will I tell Laurence? What if we cant get him out of the dimension? So many questions and not enough answers Aphmau told herself

"Maybe if I go back to sleep I can go back to him"  
Aphmau tried her best to fall asleep so that she could meet Garroth again she fell asleep finally after an hour and she dint belive what she had just seen SHE WAS BACK but wait she told herself where is the tree? She wasent were they usally meet she was in a house a really pretty house it was decorated from head to toe in furniture and it was things that she liked there in the corner of the room was her first even diamond sword she looked to the left there was a familly room and to the right was a kitchen in the center there was a doorway that leed to the upstairs

"Hello?" she asked

The stairs creacked under someones weight

"Aphmau?"

She knew that voice anywhere

"Garroth?"

"YOU CAME BACK" Garroth said very exited to see her

"Where are we?"

"I think I have an idea when I came in there was a sign that said well, just follow me"  
Aphmau followed him up the stairs there were paintings everywere of Her? And of Garroth?

At the end of the stairs in the left of the wall that said WELCOME GARROTH AND APHMAU THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL LIVE IN THE FUTURE FOLLOW THE SIGNS TO KNOW MORE there was another sign pointing at where to go it was leeding to a bedroom

"I don't know what the other one said I was too scared to go in"  
they followed the sign into the bedroom and in the sign it said THIS IS WHERE YOU AND YOUR WIFE WILL SLEEP GARROTH AND ALSO WERE YOU WILL…

Garroth broke the sign with his fist before she could finish reading it

"Hey! I was reading that"

"That sign said something…."  
"I know what it said Garroth"

"Hopefully it will come true"

Aphmau went over to Garroth and punched him in the arm

"Ok now we know we will get married and aparently we will have kids and all that stuff"

"I have to tell you something Aphmau"  
"What is it?"

"I know how I can get out"

"How?"

"Look last time that you came when you came and the bells rang you pulled away from me but if your hugging me while the bells ring I will be able to get out of here"  
"Do you want to give this a shot?"

"I will do ANYTHING to go back will you"

"Awwww"

Aphmau kissed him it was a short yet sweet kiss

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For making each and every day special even if you werent with me"

Aphmau kissed him again but Garroth dint let her go he carried her up to the bed

(Don't worry this wont get graphic)

And kissed her again he grabed her hair and finally they sat down in the bed of course Aphmau put her head on his shoulder and he put his hand in hers they stayed like this

The bells rang

"Lets do this"

"I love you Garroth you will go with me"

Troll I left you on a cliff hanger YOUR WELCOME don't worry I will try to upload the other chapter tommorow so come back Aphmau I heard that you read fanfic the chance of you reading this is very slim but if you are can you please leave a review and at least kiss Garroth once more plz that is all please leave a review if you want to see more and ill see you in the next fanfic GooooooddddddByyyyyeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

I have another story explaning why i havent been writting dont worry i will continue this story soon because all of you love it wait for it soon im accually working on chapter 5 right now so please wait for that i love each and every one of you please dont lose hope on me iI WILL BE BACK AND STRONGER THAN EVER


End file.
